emerald_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Dragon
is a computer role-playing game developed by Glodia that was released for multiple platforms exclusively in Japan. It was first released for NEC Corporation's PC-8801 and PC-9801 home computers on December 22, 1989, followed by conversions for the Sharp X68000 (released on December 6, 1990), MSX2 (released on December 26 of the same year) and FM Towns (released on May 28, 1992). Developer Alfa System later produced console versions of the game for the PC Engine in Super CD-ROM² format (released on January 28, 1994) and the Super Famicom (released on July 28, 1995). The game features characters and locations based on Zoroastrian mythology. Gameplay Screenshot from the Super Famicom version. The game utilises a top-down overhead perspective, where players move the controllable character in two dimensions. As the player moves around in a world map, he or she may encounter battles which are turn-based with a time point system: both movements and attacks sap a bar on the top of the screen, and the character's turn ends when the bar is depleted. As this is a role-playing game, experience points are collected for defeating enemies which are used to level-up playable characters. For the main protagonist, Atorushan, stronger attacks are made available through key items collected in the game called the Emerald Graces. These transform him into a dragon to unleash a powerful attack, at the cost of reducing his HP when used. Plot A long time ago, dragons and humans lived in peace in the land of Ishbahn. Lord Tiridates, believing the existence of dragons among humans defiles Ishbahn, places a curse that kills dragons in the area. Some of the dragons (now collectively called the Dragon Tribe) manage to escape and find refuge in Draguria, where a dimensional rift prevents humans from crossing it. At the start of the game, a ship wrecks on the coast of Draguria. The protagonist, a Dragon Tribe youth named Atrushan seeks the friendship of the sole survivor, a human girl named Tamryn by the White Dragon, leader of the tribe. The girl is nurtured by the dragons of the land, but 12 years later she leaves as she wants to find happiness with those of her own kind. Atrushan breaks off his left horn and gives it to her as a means of summoning him should she need assistance. 3 years after this incident, Atrushan is called by the White Dragon as the aforementioned horn was blown. Granting him a Silver Scale to keep him from perishing under the curse of Ishbahn, the White Dragon sends him there to tend to Tamryn. Upon arriving, Atrushan learns that the entirety of Ishbahn is under attack by evil armies controlled by Tiridates. To stop him and remove the land's curse, he needs to find the 5 Emerald Graces, dragon-based treasures scattered around the land, and resurrect the Emerald Dragon, the greatest of all dragons destined to bring about a miracle. Translation *Tha game was only released in Japan but at least there is a fan translation in english for the Super Famicom (SNES) version. Videos File:Sharp X68000 - Emerald Dragon Intro (HD) File:FM TOWNS エメラルドドラゴン EMERALD DRAGON OP File:Emerald Dragon - Intro (PC Engine) HQ File:【懐かCM】1994年 NEC 日本電気ホームエレクトロニクス PCエンジン エメラルドドラゴン ～Nostalgic CM of Japan～|TV commercial - NEC PC Engine